


I'll find you

by bangelus9



Series: the power of love and revenge [1]
Category: Ellick-Fandoms, NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: an old enemy kidnaps Nick, Ellie and the team will have to find him before it's too late.





	I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from someone on Tumblr ..

Nick pointed his gun in the shade but a noise made him turn, Nick pointed again. a sharp blow burst the place to the moneto that the windows were hit. Nick dropped to the floor and rolled away from the window. with his gun in hand Nick pointed in several directions, ready to shoot.

"Nicolas Torres ..." exclaimed a man as he entered with a long-range weapon.

Nick cursed under his breath and walked away from his sight.

"David Silva sends you greetings ..." shouted another man finished breaking what was left of the window.

Nick pointed it and shot him down.

_Bad Play._

"Bastard!" Almost immediately, hell broke loose and a shootout broke out. Shots came and went from one place to another. Nick had to carry his gun again. He was alarmed to discover that men kept coming. He threw himself to the floor when he wounded one on the shoulder.

His mobile phone rang. Nick closed his eyes while cursing

"I have you.."

Nick came up against the subject and gave him a head making him wobble and without wasting time Nick hit him in the chest and when he fell he shot him. he quickly turned around but found that he was surrounded

"Not so fast ..." the man threw his cigarette and with his boot he stepped on it, he had a hunting rifle in his other hand. Nick tensed even more, if it was possible "Someone wants to see you ..." smiled

"Fuck it ..." Nick replied clinging to his gun

"I think you would not do it, I'm batting, we're watching your niece Plebe... hnnmm How is your name Jose?"

the other man came to him and took out a tablet "It's Amanda, Señor"

"If that una Guereja..." Nick tried to hit him but several men stopped him "That's wrong, I just want to take a look at the baby ..."

"Do not mess with her!" Nick let him get caught and disarmed.  push forward facing the leader "She has nothing to see ..." the man took his face with one hand and squeezed

"That depends on you .. Torres"

"I'll go with you ... but leave her out of this"

all the men laughed "As if you had the option" and without more hit him in the hingle with the rifle.

Nick could not help but bend in pain. two men forced him to rise and look at the leader. "This is for my men Cabron... you killed" he slapped her. the phone rang insistently and one of the men offered it to the boss.

"You can track us with this ..."

the boss looked at Nick from top to bottom "Answer !! And stop fucking! "

another of the subjects put the phone in his ear "Speak soft bat .." pointed at the temple

"Hey .." Nick played his role

"Hey ... Nick! At last you answer !! What are you supposed to be doing? In less than half an hour, our flight departs to Ok .."

"Yes ... B .. about that, I do not think I can accompany you to your parents' house ..." Nick looked at the boss who smiled with an obscene gesture

"What, why not, if you were the one who dies to go to my parents' house ... you have to be kidding Nick ... everything is ready!" Ellie complained through the line

Nick half smiled, his eyes still on the leader of his captors "I think I leave the oven on ..."

"What?" Ellie complained without understanding "Nick, what are you talking about?"

"Take a look at Amanda .."

"Enough!! ya basta, joder!!" the leader was the one who grabbed the phone and put it on his ear "Your damn boyfriend has affairs to attend Miss" then threw the phone against the wall and without further ado returned to hit Nick in the hingle, then with his knee He hit him in the face and with his weapon knocked him out. leaving him unconscious.

Nick ignored the pain but when the last goklpe arrived, his eyes narrowed, fell forward and darkness however. his hands trembling trying to get to the picture's photo ... but the darkness enveloped him...

 

* * *

 

"Well, everyone to work" ordered Gibbs with determination

McGee turned to Jimmy who seemed to rinse a tear from his eyes "We'll need fingerprints and DNA tests, as soon as possible"

Jimmiy nodded at the same time he put on his glasses. "K and I will go back to Nick's house and we will analyze the scene again."

McGee turned to Ellie, who was staring with a completely dark look on her face. he could not help feeling sorry for her. he himself knew what it felt to be in suspense because of the health news of the person he loved.

"Hnmm, Ellie .."

she shook her head and looked at him "Yes?"

"He's going to be fine, do you know that?"

Ellie bit her lip and shook her head again "Hey .. Let's find him"

"Bishop!" Gibbs called her Ellie went to him trying to calm down.

"Do you think you can move on, Bishop?" Gibbs spits with his typical cryptic attitude

"Yes, I will not let David Silva get away with it" Ellie argued with desicion and barely contained anger.

"They could have killed Nick, but they did not, instead they took him away ... which means David wants something with him."

"Avenge" Ellie replied "I will not leave Nick in the hands of that psychopath" Ellie promised herself, more than her boss

"There is no one else prepared for events like this one that Nick"

Ellie nodded, but the glint in her eyes was painful. "I hope you're right, Gibbs."

"We will find" "I know if .." Gibbs smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Let's go to work!"

"Gibbs ..." Ellie called cautiously Gibbs stopped short and looked at her.

"Yes, Bihop?"

"Thanks ..." Ellie restrained the urge to cry "For not taking me out of the case"

"Walking .."


End file.
